The Land Before Time XIV: Prehistoric goes Paranormal
by DP fanboy
Summary: After a strange sleep story, Littlefoot finds out an evil being he's defeated has come back to finish him off, and his only hope is a powerful but mysterious boy from the future named Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there! This is my first story here on , so don't blame me for any errors!

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal.

Claimer: The plot and the Spirit Slasher belongs to me. (And the only OC that may be in this entire story that appears in this chapter only also belongs to me.)

Chapter 1

The Spirit Slasher

Danny Phantom smiles as he flies through the Ghost Zone. It's been 4 months since he saved the world from the Dis-Asteroid and revealed his secret identity to the world. Things have changed since then. Dash started to treat him better. Lancer stopped giving him a hard time, but he didn't always take 'fighting ghosts' as an excuse for being late. Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius hasn't been seen since he tried to phase the asteroid and Jack left him in space. Best of all, Danny and Sam were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.

Danny has also gotten stronger and improved his ghost powers. His ghost rays got a little stronger when he saw they were a little brighter than usual. He improved his ghostly ice so much that now he can create weapons out of ice just like Frostbite. He even got the hang of his Ghostly Wail so that now he only uses 5% of his energy when he uses it and it's still just as strong when he used it against his evil self. The problem is if he uses it twice he goes back to his human form, so he can only use it once every couple of hours. But he still can't seem to get the hang of duplication.

Yesterday, Sam found a book that told of a ghost sword similar to the Soul Shredder called the Spirit Slasher. According to legend, this sword is the same one used by the Shinto God of the sea, Susanoo, to slay the 8-headed dragon Yamata no Orochi. It was then given to his most trusted Samurai, who would guard it after he died, waiting for a new warrior to wield the blade. Unlike the Soul Shredder, which is used by the evil Fright Knight, this weapon is meant to be wielded by great heroes and it will go to a new wielder when the samurai believes it has been earned. When Danny read this, he decided to go after the sword to help him fight ghosts. Plus, he was sure the sword would make him more powerful, considering the Fright Knight gets most of his power from his weapon, the Soul Shredder.

Danny noticed the temple he was looking for was deep in the Ghost Zone, since he passed by the Ghost King's castle. He was flying for another 10 minutes when he reached his destination. The Torri was green with a blue glow to it. The Sando was a flat glowing lane of white light with green flaming Toros on the side. The Haiden was purple with a glowing white outline. The Honden was blue with a green aura around it. (1)

Danny landed on the Sando and started to walk down it. As he entered the Haiden, he could see paintings of Susanoo on the walls. He exited the Haiden and entered the Honden. When he saw the inside, he was surprised. On every wall, there were katanas mounted everywhere.

He wondered, "Which one is it?"

A voice said, "You must choose, but choose carefully."

Danny turned around and saw a ghost dressed as a samurai. Parts of his armor were green and blue. He had green eyes shown under his helmet. He reminded Danny of the Fright Knight a little.

Danny asked, "What do you mean?"

He replied, "The True Spirit Slasher will give you power, the false one will take it from you."

Danny looked back at the walls and stared at the swords. Some of them were in different colors, or had different inscriptions marked on the blades. After a while he saw one that stood out from the others. The whole sword was green, the blade, the cross guard, everything, just like the Soul Shredder. An inscription on the side of the blade read 'Susanoo' in Japanese. The blade was around 3 feet long. He slowly led his hand to the handle of the sword. He grasped it, closed his eyes, and lifted the sword. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes, and saw the sword emitting a blue aura.

The samurai ghost said, "You have chosen correctly. The Spirit Slasher is yours to wield. But be warned: it must never be used for evil deeds."

Danny nodded as he held the sword in both hands. He heard a humming sound as he looked down and saw a black scabbard materialize on the left side of his belt. He smiled as he slid the blade into his scabbard.

He walked out of the Honden and exited the temple. He was flying back when he felt his ghost sense go off.

'Oh no, not now.' he thought.

He was taken out of thought when he saw a blue ghost ray zoomed past his face. He turned around and saw Skulker flying toward him.

"This time, your mine, ghost boy!" he bellowed.

Danny turned around and started to fly away. A second later, something latched onto his back and he was shocked with a thousand volts of electricity. He screamed in pain as the electricity surged though his body.

After a moment, the pain ended and he floated there, exhausted. He saw Skulker approaching him quickly. He knew he didn't have enough energy to reach the Fenton Portal. His best bet was to fly through the Ghost Zone and go through the first portal he could find.

As he started to fly, he looked back and saw Skulker was nearly upon him. He turned around and fired ghost rays at him. The attack managed to damage his armor and slow him down.

Danny took the chance and flew away from Skulker. As he flew through the Ghost Zone, he couldn't find one way out. After what seemed like forever, he looked to his right and found a portal.

Danny floated in front of the portal, worried about where, or even worse, when it would take him. Before he could decide, Skulker tackled him, sending them both into the portal. Danny managed to loosen his grip on him and broke free right before coming out the other end. He stood up and saw the portal disappear. He saw he was way up high in the sky. He flew to Skulker and punched him in the face.

Danny and Skulker have an all-out fist fight. After that, Danny flies away to find a place to land. He flew over a mountain range and landed in a forest. The first thing he noticed was the trees didn't look modern. Before he could take in anymore of his surroundings, Skulker landed behind him and kicked him, sending him plowing through a tree, breaking it in half. He got up, created a snow ball, and threw it at Skulker, encasing him in ice. It wasn't long before he broke out and sent big pieces of ice everywhere. A gun came out of his arm and he tried to shoot at Danny.

Danny ran as he tried to dodge the ghost rays. It wasn't long before he got hit, sending him into another tree. He stood up and tried to fly away, but Skulker appeared in front of him and punched him into the ground, making a big crater on impact.

Danny tried to get up, but he was so exhausted. Skulker landed in front of him and said, "As much as I want to get rid of you, you've damaged my armor far too much. You better be gone when I get back, you little whelp." He flew away after that.

Danny was in so much pain that there was no way he could move. He closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

The temple is based on the layout of a Shinto Shrine found here on this page. ( wiki/Shinto_shrine) Go there to see what it looks like.

If some of you are wondering why I chose the name 'Spirit Slasher' for the name of the sword, it was the best name I could think of. I thought of 'Banshee Blade' but Danny's Ghostly Wail is based on the scream of a banshee and the banshee originated from Ireland and I wanted the sword to look like a katana, so that one wasn't good. I thought of using the word 'specter' but they used that word way too much in the series. Besides, I like the name.

So, that's the first chapter. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter!**

**First off, I'd like to thank 'Jetafray Angel' for the first review. I wasn't expecting my first review just a few hours after I published this and I wasn't expecting you to be the first to follow my story.**

**I want to say a few things about the errors in the first chapter. I was supposed to have after the 'on' in the first author's note. I also did put line breaks in the chapter but it didn't show up. At the end I also put up a web address for what a Shinto Shrine looks like but it didn't show up either. So just google Shinto Shrine, go to the Wikipedia page for it, and go to structure of a Shinto Shrine that's on that page. I'm not taking chances with putting in the address again. Also, the OC in the last chapter has blue armor and a green aura. I couldn't think of anything else. This story will be written in present tense.**

**BTW, this story takes place 4 months after Phantom Planet and the end of The Land Before Time TV series.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal.**

**Claimer: The plot, the Spirit Slasher and any OC's belongs to me.**

…

Chapter 2

The Sleep Story

Littlefoot didn't know what he's doing here. He knew he's in the Mysterious Beyond, since him and his friends came here once and were chased by Redclaw and his fastbiters, Screech and Thud, but he doesn't even remember coming here! All he remembers is falling asleep at his nest and waking up here.

'Have I got a habit of sleepwalking?' he thinks.

The strange thing was Littlefoot can't seem to stop walking. It's like his body is being controlled by something. He keeps on walking, looking at all the trees as he passes by. A little while later, he is finally granted control over his legs and was about to walk back when he hears the trees rustling and something running up to him. At first, Littlefoot thinks it's a fastbiter, but when he sees the creature, he wishes it was a fastbiter.

He can barely find the words to describe the alien creature in front of him. It was big, strong and it was standing on its hind legs like his friend Ducky only it was standing up straight. Its skin looks shiny. The stuff on the top of its head looks like the fur he's seen on fuzzies, but it looks more like fire and it was green! But the strangest thing of all was its eyes for they were bright green as well!

Just then it turns its head and saw him. Not only did its eyes creep him out, but its face was downright scary! It starts to walk toward him and he starts to walk backwards. Soon, he reaches a dead end and has nowhere to run.

Littlefoot was sure he was a goner when, as if out of nowhere, a figure appears in front of him. He can't see who it was since his back was turned towards him and it was very dark. However, the only things he can see was the figure's body was glowing and he too stands up straight on its hind legs which shows he's more than twice as tall as he was.

The figure ran up to the monster and punches it in the face. The monster backs away and doesn't react as the figure kicks it in the gut with his left foot. Littlefoot concludes that his savior was a normal creature, but then suddenly he shoots a green beam of light out of the palm of his right hand at the monster. Littlefoot just stands there open-mouth at what he's witnessing.

He thinks, 'My friends are not gonna believe this!'

When the beam hits the monster, its head comes off and rolls away. The figure walks over and picks up a tiny green creature with red eyes no bigger than his hand. He hears it yell in a high-pitched voice, "I will destroy you!" which makes Littlefoot chuckle a little. He then takes out a weird shiny object, tosses the creature to the ground, and points the object at it. A blue beam of light comes out of the object and envelops the creature, and the object sucks up the creature.

Littlefoot stands there trying to believe what he's seeing. He was about to call to the figure, when he and the surroundings dissolve into smoke. The smoke then rearranges itself into the form of an adult longneck.

It then calls out to him with a familiar voice and said, "Littlefoot…"

The young longneck then finds out who it is. "Mother?" he asks.

"Yes it's me, my son." She replies.

Littlefoot is so happy to see his mother again. "I thought you died?" he asks.

"I have, but I have come to warn you that you are in grave danger." She says. She continues on. "A great evil you've defeated long ago has come back to take revenge upon you."

Littlefoot is a little scared at what he hears. Then he asks, "Who is it?"

"I cannot tell you that." She hesitates for a moment then continues. "But I can tell you that your only hope for survival is a boy from the future named Danny Phantom, who you just saw in a vision from the future."

Littlefoot is shocked at the mention of the word "future", but then he asks, "But how will I find him?"

"You will know when he comes to this time, but remember, neither your friends, grandparents, or even your father can save you, only he can." She answers. She then says, "Goodbye Littlefoot."

His vision starts to black out and he hears the voice of an elderly longneck saying, "Littlefoot are you alright?" He wakes up to see his grandmother looking at him.

"I'm fine; I just had a weird sleep story." He replies.

She then says, "It looked like a bad one; you were tossing and turning in your sleep."

Just then he hears his friend Cera, calling for him. He asks, "Can I go play now?"

They say, "Yes you can." He then runs over to where his friends meet. He sees Cera the threehorn, Spike the spiketail, Petrie the flyer, Ducky the swimmer, Chomper the sharptooth, and Ruby the fast runner where they usually play. When he gets there, Cera asks, "What took so long?"

He replies, "I was having a weird sleep story, okay?"

"Really what was it about?" Ducky said, sounding interested.

Littlefoot starts, "I was walking in the Mysterious Beyond and I couldn't seem to stop moving like my body was being controlled by something. Then this monster with green eyes and green fur on its head approached me. When I thought I was dead, he appeared."

"Who?" Cera asks, with an irritated tone in her voice. She has no belief in sleep stories whatsoever and is also mad that the first conversation of the day is about sleep stories.

"I don't know. A figure appeared in front of me. He stood on 2 legs like you Ducky, but he stood up straight, which was weird. But the strangest thing was that his body was glowing around the edges. It was very dark so I couldn't see anything else. He was fighting the monster when he shot a green beam of light out of his hand at the creature, which made its head come off. He then picked up a small green creature with red eyes, took out a shiny object, and sucked up the creature with a blue light into the object." He continues.

Chomper then asks, "Is that it?" Clearly, he finds the story very interesting, especially after the part with the green beam.

Littlefoot says, "No, then I saw my mother. She told me an evil I defeated has come back to kill me and the only one who can save me is a boy from the future named Danny Phantom, who I saw defeat that monster."

His friends stand there for a moment trying to believe what Littlefoot said. Ruby breaks the silence and says, "I have heard many stories from the Mysterious Beyond, but that is beyond strange from what I heard."

Just then, he hears his grandparents call him for breakfast. As he's eating, his grandparents ask him about the dream. He tells them everything except the part about his mother, the strange boy from the future, and the fact that someone wants him dead because he knows that part will freak them out. After breakfast, he goes back to play.

Around noon, while the kids are still playing, the valley seems normal. But that would soon change. When Petrie stops to catch his breath, he looks up, his jaw drops and he stares up at the sky. When everybody notices him, they try to get his attention, but to no avail. When they look up, they see what he's staring at. High in the sky was a swirling green vortex. Everybody stares at it in amazement.

Just then, 2 objects tumble out of the vortex, which disappears right after. The objects then start to hit each other and soon fly over to the Mysterious Beyond. Everybody then starts talking about what happened.

Littlefoot then decides that tonight he'll go to the Mysterious Beyond and see what happened. His friends walk up to him and tell him they know what he's going to do and some of them will go with him. They decide that Spike and Chomper can go with him.

…

**There's the second chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back again!**

**Before I start I would like to thank Nachturia for following my story, but can't you leave a review? I'm still happy somebody else is reading my story, but c'mon!**

**I forget to mention, in this fanfic, Danny and Sam are sixteen and are juniors in high school. I'm not making Danny sixteen it's just that there's been 2 separate summer episodes in the series (Reality Trip and Claw of the Wild), so technically he would be sixteen.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal.**

**Claimer: The plot, the Spirit Slasher and any OC's belongs to me.**

…

Chapter 3

The Encounter

When Littlefoot is sure his grandparents are asleep, he leaves his nest to go to the Mysterious Beyond. He waits for Spike and Chomper to arrive and soon enough they do. Littlefoot says, "Okay guys, you ready?" Chomper says, "Yeah, I'm ready." Spike groans, "Uh-huh." Littlefoot's glad Chomper is with them because his sniffer will come in handy and he's very brave. He's also comfortable with going into the Mysterious Beyond since he lives there.

When they arrive at the scene where the object landed, they were shocked. It looked like a fight broke out. There were broken and splintered trees, scorch marks on the ground, pieces of hard water everywhere, and a big crater. They don't check out the crater, but they check out the fight scene first. Littlefoot looks at all the hard water lying around.

Littlefoot shouts out, "Hey guys check out all this hard water!"

Chomper sees the hard water and says, "How did it get here? The Cold Time ended a little while ago."

They both look at each other, trying to figure out the strange occurrence. Chomper walks around and notices the scorch marks and says, "What about these burnt marks on the ground? It's not like fire can burn the ground."

Littlefoot walks up to where Chomper's standing. There are strange black spots on the ground. Just then, Spike starts to nudge them, trying to get their attention. Littlefoot says quickly, "Not now Spike, we're busy!"

He then starts to groan, so that they could listen to him. Soon, they give up and turn around. Chomper says, with an irritated tone in his voice, "Okay, what is it, Spike? You rea-" Chomper stops midsentence as he notices why Spike is so scared: They're not alone.

What Chomper's looking at is the strangest creature he ever saw. It was standing up on its hind legs and it has a glowing white outline around it, but that's all he can see in the darkness. When it steps into the moonlight, its whole body becomes visible. Its face is colored tan. Its hands, legs, and upper collar are white and the rest of its body is as black as night. There's a strange white symbol etched onto its chest. The tickly fuzzies on its head is as white as sky puffies, which he never saw before. But the strangest thing of all is its bright green eyes, because they seem to be glowing.

The creature continues to approach them and doesn't stop. When he thinks it's going to trip on him, it walks right through him, as if he's not even there. When it walks through him, he shivers as he felt a very cold sensation like during the Cold Time. He turns around and sees the same thing happen with Chomper and Spike. It takes a few more steps, stops, and it disappears out of thin air. The three of them stand there, looking at each other, trying to believe what they had just seen.

Chomper walks over to the crater, looks inside and yells, "There's nothing here!"

Littlefoot and Spike walks over and sees there really was nothing. Littlefoot says, "Shouldn't there be a rock at the bottom?"

Chomper says, "There should be, but it looks a little too big for a normal one."

They decide to go back home and get some sleep, since they're still trying to process what they saw tonight. Littlefoot gets back to his nest without waking up his grandparents. Soon, he falls asleep. Little does he know was that in the Land of Mists, there was a ruckus going on.

…

In the Land of Mists, Dil and Ichy were arguing as usual.

"You would be nothing without me! I'm the eyes!" he says.

"Oh please, I'm the teeth! I'm the one who gets the food!" she says.

"Yeah well I'm the on-" Ichy stops in midsentence when he saw a strange creature kneeling by the water getting a drink. He notices he doesn't look like any dinosaur he ever saw; in fact he looks more like a tickly fuzzy, only the tickly fuzzies is only on top of its head and its white, not a grayish white, but a ghostly white.

He starts to grin and he says, "Hey Dil, there's dinner by the river and it looks delicious!"

She says, "You got it Ichy!"

She starts to walk over to the water and snap at the creature. The creature stands up and says, "You don't want to do that."

Dil and Ichy looks at each other and then starts to laugh. Ichy says, "No, you don't want us to do this."

The creature gives no reply as it has its back turned towards them. Dil tries to snap at him, but he just puts a finger on her snout and pushes her away with incredible strength. Dil backs away, a little stunned by the massive strength of the creature, and then she charges at him again. Right before she meets contact, he turns intangible and passes right through her. Ichy floats there trying to comprehend what he's seeing, when Dil yells, "What the heck Ichy, I didn't get the squirt! You're joking with me!"

He yells back, "I'm not joking! You just passed through him!"

They start yelling back and forth for five minutes. They're about to go on another fit when the creature says, "Hello?"

They look back at the creature who's facing them and Ichy sees that he has glowing green eyes. Dil hears him and she doesn't even need Ichy's directions to find him. Just then the figure's eyes become an icy blue and rays of extreme cold came out of his eyes at Dil, freezing her solid. Ichy stays still for a moment and then he starts to tap on the hard water and call her. After a moment of tapping, he stops and turns his head slowly to see the creature looking at him with his green eyes and a pissed off look on his face. Ichy says, "We were just joking, alright?"

The creature stays still for a moment and then he shoots a green beam of light out of his finger at Ichy, hitting him. Ichy falls to the ground exhausted and surprised by what happened. When he opens his eyes, he's surprised to find the creature staring down at him with an angry expression on his face and his green eyes seems to be staring into his very soul. He says, "Don't EVER do that again! Got it?"

Ichy nods his head in fear and watches as the being springs up and flies away. Ichy passes out from exhaustion and lies by the frozen belly dragger.

…

Littlefoot wakes up the next morning and runs over to his friends to tell them what he saw last night. When he gets there, Cera asks, "So what happened?"

He replies, "You will not believe what we saw last night." Him and Chomper tell them about the weird creature and the hard water they saw. Everyone was shocked at what they were saying especially the part with the glowing green eyes of the creature and the fact that it passed right through them. They decided not to tell anyone in the valley since no one would believe them especially Cera's father.

…

**Sorry it wasn't a fast update.**

**I've been very busy this week. I've had to study for SAT's, go to college night on Wednesday, and I've had homework to do. I was gonna get it submitted this morning, but I'm at my dad's house right now and his Wi-Fi is screwed up.**

**But there's one thing I want to discuss: REVIEWS! This story has been here for nearly a week and all I got are 2 reviews? Not only that but they're all from only one user! I am happy that some people are following my story, but how am I supposed to know if people are reading my story if they don't leave a review? I don't care if it's about any mistakes I made or you want to compliment me for my work, just review! Just no flaming, or else I'll report you! I'm not being mean; I'm just desperate for reviews! So I'm going to say this one last time: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. If I don't get at least 5 reviews by this Sunday 4 pm eastern time, I'm gonna start uploading chapters by required number of reviews. I don't want to do it, but if you guys don't understand, then I'll have to.**


	4. Chapter 4

**After a huge delay, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal. **

**If I owned Danny Phantom, I would've given the series one more season! If I owned The Land Before Time, I would have put Chomper in at least one more film instead of just the second and the fifth films before bringing him back as a main character in the TV series and I wouldn't have approved of the thirteenth film! (It's just stupid!)**

**Claimer: The plot, the Spirit Slasher and any OC's belongs to me.**

...

Chapter 4

The Vision Comes True

Littlefoot just can't sleep tonight. Ever since he saw that creature in the Mysterious Beyond, he can't take his mind off it. Something about that creature seems familiar to him. He feels like something weird is going to happen to the valley.

After a few more moments, he just can't take it anymore. He has to go back to the Mysterious Beyond. It feels like someone is telling him to. When he's sure his grandparents are asleep, he slips away and goes to the Mysterious Beyond.

As he walks through the Mysterious Beyond, it felt like he's going through déjà vu. Just then, a monster runs out of the trees and stops when it sees him. Littlefoot recognizes the creature when he sees the green fuzzies and eyes. It's the same monster from his dream!

Just then, the very same figure from his dream appears in front of him. It runs and punches the monster in the face. Just like the dream, the fight ended the same way with the green light and the shiny thing sucking up the creature.

Littlefoot stares at his savior when it turns to look at him. He sees that it has white fuzzies and green eyes, than it hit him! This is the same creature he saw the night before with Chomper and Spike! He's thinking how stupid he was not to figure it out, when he remembers his mother telling him this guy is his only chance at preventing his death. He's about to call him, when he sees him fly into the ground.

Littlefoot decides to go back home, since it's getting bright out. While he's walking back to his nest, he hears his grandfather calling him.

When he arrives at his nest, his grandfather asks, "Littlefoot, where have you been?"

Thinking of a lie, he says, "I was thirsty, so I went to get a drink."

"But when I woke up, your sleeping spot!" he replies.

Then he asks, "Did you go to the Mysterious Beyond?

Littlefoot hangs his head in defeat and says, "Yes…"

He says, while almost losing his temper, "Littlefoot, you know you can't go in there. You could've been attacked!"

"That's the thing, I was!" he responds quickly.

He says, in a confused tone, "Really, then how did you escape?"

He says, "I think everyone in the valley should know."

His grandfather was still confused but he says, "Alright, I'll gather up all the grown-ups."

Meanwhile, Littlefoot runs and tells his friends how his vision came true last night. Everyone was surprised, including Cera who thought sleep stories were nonsense. He decides to tell everyone about what happened the other night and he tells Chomper to help him with telling the stories since he's the only other one (besides Spike) who saw the events the other night.

They arrive at the meeting place, which is a small area in the valley where all the residents discuss any important news or sudden events (1), and they see everyone in the valley is there. Littlefoot and Chomper start with the first they saw the creature, and how it passed through them. After the whispering he hears at the end stops, he talks about what he saw last night and how it was the same thing as his sleep story. Everyone is talking when they hear a loud stomp. Mr. Threehorn, clearly growing tired of hearing this nonsense, bellows out, "Quiet! This is about as ridiculous as that time when that Stone of Cold Fire landed here!"

When he gets everyone's attention, he says, "First of all, a sleep story is just a sleep story. Second of all, you can't pass through someone. And third of all, there's no strange creature in the Mysterious Beyond!"

Just then, a voice comes out of nowhere and says, "Really, now?"

Everyone flinches at the strange voice since it was very deep and it seems to have come from no one in particular. After a few minutes, they all disregard it as their imagination. Everyone dismisses themselves from the meeting and they go back to what they were doing before. The rest of the day passes by as normal with nothing else strange happening.

When night comes, Littlefoot walks back to his nest. As he drifts off to sleep, he can't help but think that the voice he heard today wasn't imaginary. It feels like someone else was there that morning. He dismisses the thought as he falls asleep.

…

Meanwhile, Danny, who's invisible at the moment, flies around the valley and watches as all the inhabitants fall asleep. He knows he has to show his presence to them soon. He thinks for a minute and decides that he will first show himself to the group of children, so that he can gain their trust first without letting any of the older residents know about him. He flies over to where the longnecks sleep and floats there, looking at the 2 adults. He averts his gaze to the child lying by them and watches as the young longneck drifts off to sleep. He knows he will be the easiest to gain trust over, but the threehorn may be a little difficult since she and her father seems to have no belief in anything supernatural. He dismisses the thought as he flies back to the cave he has set up as his hideout in the Threehorn Peak mountain range to catch some sleep of his own.

…

**Just remember the place where Littlefoot told everyone about the Stone of Cold Fire a little after the start of the 7****th**** film.**

**Sorry I didn't get it updated fast enough.**

**I was going to type this out last Saturday, and maybe get it online on the same night, but my mom took my laptop and she told me to go out and get some fresh air. I also couldn't do it on the weekdays because I'm too busy with homework and SAT work. Senior year is not easy!**

**To make up for the late update, I promise to get the next chapter up tomorrow around noon.**

**P.S. The next chapter is where the gang finally meets Danny!**


	5. Chapter 5

**See, I told you I'd get it in today.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal.**

**Claimer: The plot, the Spirit Slasher and any OC's belongs to me.**

…

Chapter 5

The Ghost Boy

Littlefoot wakes up the next day feeling normal and not very tired, since he didn't slip away and go anywhere unlike the last 2 nights. After he wakes up, he goes over to play with his friends. When he arrives, they start to play stop-the-seed. After a few rounds, they stop to catch their breath. Littlefoot stands there for a moment, thinking about something.

Petrie notices him and asks, "Is something bothering you, Littlefoot?"

He replies, "I can't help but think about that voice we heard yesterday."

Cera says, "Littlefoot, that voice wasn't real, remember?"

He stops for a moment and says, "Yeah, maybe you're right, but there's something else that's bothering me."

Chomper asks, "What is it?"

Littlefoot replies, "I don't know. I just have the strangest feeling that… that…"

"You're being watched?"

The gang jumps at the voice and looks up to see a weird creature with a white chest, blue legs, black fuzzies and blue eyes standing up straight on only its 2 hind legs on a tree branch up high, looking down at them. To Littlefoot, he looks strangely familiar.

Cera asks, "Who are you?"

The boy says, "My name's Daniel."

Ducky asks, "Uh-huh, and what are you?"

Daniel replies, "I'm a human. I'm part of a group of creatures that lives in the future."

Ruby asks, "How far into the future?"

He says, "65 million years into the future."

Everyone stands there flabbergasted at what they hear. The only one who isn't so shocked is Littlefoot, who, after hearing what this 'human' says, is starting to see that this creature may be the one who he's looking for! He asks, "How did you get here?"

Daniel says, "Well, the thing is-" Just then, he feels a familiar cold tingle go up his spine and he gasps as a wisp of icy blue mist drifts out of his mouth. Luckily, the children didn't notice.

He murmurs, "Uh-oh."

Chomper asks, "What is it?"

Daniel says, "I am about to blow all your minds." After he finishes that sentence, a green portal appears 8 yards behind the gang. 10 strange green creatures with red eyes and 4 arms emerge from the portal. They start to grab Daniel and soon, he's surrounded. The gang gets scared when they see the creatures and when they get the boy.

Just then, the monsters get blown away by a blinding green light, which destroys 3 of them. The children close their eyes and turn their heads away as the light nearly blinds them and they see the monsters get blown away.

Chomper turns around and gasps. Everyone else does the same and sees what he's looking at. Where the boy was surrounded, standing in his place is a figure with black and white skin on his arms, legs, and chest. His face is a tan color. A strange white symbol is etched onto his black chest. His fuzzies were a ghostly white. But the most recognized feature is his glowing green eyes.

Littlefoot recognizes this being as the same one he saw 2 nights in a row. He can't believe how this boy was the same guy from his dream when he remembers the boy's name his mother told him: Danny Phantom!

One of the ghosts fly to Danny's left, but he defeats it with a ghost ray from his left hand. Another ghost flies to his right, and he shoots a ghost ray from his right hand at it. He runs over to a ghost and punches it with his right hand, and then he kicks it with his left foot.

Just then, he disappears out of plain sight. 5 seconds later, a ghost is grabbed by its arms by nothing and it's smacked into the ground. Danny reappears holding the arms of the ghost. The last 3 ghosts fly over to Danny side by side. He creates an ice crystal and he forms 3 throwing knives out of ice and throws them at the ghosts, destroying them instantly.

Silence follows and the gang stares at Danny. Cera can't believe this guy was real. Chomper's amazed by the great power and strange abilities this kid possessed. Littlefoot understands why this boy is his only hope, he's more powerful than his friends, grandparents, and even his father combined!

Littlefoot breaks the silence and asks, "You're Danny Phantom, aren't you?"

Danny turns his head slowly and looks at them with his green eyes. He asks, "How do you know my name?"

He replies, "I heard it in a sleep story."

He stares at him and says, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Just then, Littlefoot hears his grandpa calling his name. Danny decides to leave so he won't draw attention. He looks back at the kids and says, "If you want to know more about me and my powers, go to the first place you saw me in the Mysterious Beyond, tonight. Don't tell anyone. Don't be seen. Tell anyone and I will beat the crap out of the first one that says a word about me. Got it?"

They all nod their heads quickly in fear of what he just said. He walks backwards towards a wall and becomes intangible. As he passes through the wall, he says, "You didn't see anything."

Littlefoot's grandpa appears and asks, "Littlefoot, what's going on? I heard some strange noises coming from over here."

He remembers the warning they were given and says, "I don't know. We came over to see what happened, but when we got here, there was nothing here."

Luckily, he believes him, and he says, "Alright, but if you hear anything else strange, just ignore it." After that, he walks away.

After he's gone, Littlefoot looks at his friends and asks, "So are any of you guys going to the Mysterious Beyond tonight?"

They all look at each other. Ruby says, "I'm going. I am very interested in the boy's origins and where he learned to do all that, indeed I am."

Cera said, "Why should we? That guy was weird. He just threatened us!"

Chomper says, "What are you talking about? That guy was amazing! The green beams of light and how he created those pieces of hard water was cool!"

Ducky says, "I agree. He is a strong fighter alright, yup, yup, yup!"

Petries says, "Me going too!"

Spike groans, "Uh-huh."

Littlefoot turns to Cera and asks, "Well, are you coming or not?"

Cera thinks for a moment and sees that everyone is staring at her. Cera says, "Okay, okay! I'll go! Alright!? Sheesh!"

The gang all laughs at Cera's statement and they enjoy the rest of the day.

…

**Sorry I couldn't get it in around noon today.**

**Be glad I updated it today!**

**I had a lot of distractions I couldn't get rid of and my brother was soooo annoying.**

**I have to warn you, I may not be able to get the next chapter up until mid-November, or early December. I have a lot of things to do like a book review due in a week, the national election, midterms in 2 weeks, and the SAT in December. I'm sorry but, I have a life too, you know!**

**As always, please review!**

**BTW, if any of you are DxS fans, I would recommend reading I of the Dragon by bolt5678.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter, and it's a long one!**

**Before I start, I noticed that my most recent chapters (4 and 5) haven't been getting much reviews. Nearly a month passes by, and barely anyone has sent a review. A few people have acknowledged me, but some people who have been reading my story from the start like Jetafray Angel hasn't said a word a word since chapter 3. If you guys are mad at the tantrum I said at the end of chapter 3, I'm sorry! If you guys didn't have access to the internet, I understand.**

**By the way, I'm confused by the guest review some guy named VONDEN MILES sent, (THAT WAS WAIRS?) What is that supposed to be? German or some extinct language? I'm AMERICAN for crying out loud!**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal.**

**Claimer: The plot, the Spirit Slasher and any OC's belongs to me.**

…

Chapter 6

Eye of the Dragon

As Littlefoot waits for his grandparents to fall asleep, he wonders what that 'Phantom' kid really is. He knows he's not a dinosaur, but at the time, he doesn't look like he's telling the truth. When he's sure they're sleeping, he slips away to listen to what this 'Phantom' kid has to say.

When he arrives at the entrance to the Mysterious Beyond, he sees his friends are there. He says, "What are you guys waiting for?"

Cera replies, "We're waiting for you! You know where the place is, so you should lead the way."

Littlefoot says, "But Chomper and Spike were with me the first time too, remember?"

Ducky says, "Yes, but you were the only one who has been here twice."

He says, "Fine, I'll lead the way."

The gang starts to follow Littlefoot to the fighting scene. When they arrive, the only part of the scene that has changed is there's no more hard water on the ground. They look around and they see Danny lying down on a tree branch up high with his legs crossed, holding a weird green stick that's thick where his right hand is holding it and long, sharp, and a little curved the rest of the way. He turns his head toward them and they can see his green eyes staring at them. He says, "Almost thought you weren't going to come."

Ruby says, "Why would we not? You are so amazing."

He puts up a smile and says, "Why, thank you! But first, I'm sorry for lying to you today about what I really am. I'm not really a human. Well, not completely."

Petrie says, "What are you, then?"

Danny says, "I'm a halfa."

Cera says, in a loud whisper, "A WHAT!?"

He replies, "A halfa. It means I'm half-human and half-ghost."

Chomper says, "Wait a minute! Did you say half-ghost? What do you mean?"

He says, "I have all the powers of a ghost in the world of the living. I'm neither dead nor alive. I'm both dead and alive."

Cera says, "Ghosts? That's what those things we saw today were? Ghosts? You got to be kidding!"

Ducky asks, "How can you be dead and alive at the same time?"

Danny says, "I don't know, Ducky. It's so confusing, it doesn't make any sense."

She then says, "Wait a minute! How do you know my name?"

He replies, "I can ask you the same question, Littlefoot."

He says, "How do you know my name?"

Danny says, "There's nothing that goes on in this valley that I don't know about. What do you think I use my powers for?"

Cera says, "You've been spying on us!?"

He replies, "Yes I was, and I'm not taking away your privacy."

Littlefoot says, "Excuse me, uhh, Mr. Phantom-"

He says, "Oh please, call me Danny."

He asks, "Okay Danny, what do you mean by 'the world of the living'?"

Danny says, "Have any of you ever seen anything strange in your lives before? Things you can't explain. Things you can't comprehend. Things you can never imagine. Have any of you ever thought that there are great unknowns out there, waiting to be discovered?"

As everyone thinks about it, Littlefoot remembers the time when he heard his mother's voice tell him how to get to the Great Valley a little after she died. He also remembers how he somehow saw his mother and how she helped him take the last few steps towards the Great Valley. But most of all he remembers how the Rainbow Faces spoke of 'Beyond the Mysterious Beyond' when the Stone of Cold Fire landed here a long time ago. He now understands what they meant! They weren't talking about beyond the sky or beyond what their eyes can see. They were talking about beyond this world!

Littlefoot says, "After my mother died, I heard her talking to me once and I think I saw her a little while later. You mean there's another world?"

Danny smiles and says, "That's right, kid. Beyond this world, is a whole another world connected to this one that was created around the same time as this world where the dead live and where ghosts and spirits roam known by humans as The Ghost Zone."

He sees the expressions on their face and chuckles to himself. He continues, "A couple years back, my ghost-obsessed parents created an object which can serve as a portal between the real world and the Ghost Zone. After it didn't work, one of my friends convinced me to put this jumpsuit on and go into the portal. Soon my hand touched something, and the portal turned on with me inside it. I was blasted by the portal when it turned on and I felt like I was going to die until it stopped. When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was my hair became white, my eyes became green, and my jumpsuit switched colors. I found out I was infused with ectoplasm and I got ghost powers and after that, I started my life as a teenage ghost-hunting hero."

Cera asks, "What's hair, what's a jumpsuit and what's ectoplasm?"

He replies, "This is hair." As he runs a hand through his hair.

He says, as he points to his jumpsuit, "And this is a jumpsuit. It's not actually my real skin, they're clothes. They're what humans use to protect themselves from the surroundings. Ectoplasm is what ghosts are made of."

Chomper asks, "What did you do after that?"

Danny says, "I started fighting ghosts and sending them back to the Ghost Zone, so they won't try to mess with this world. I never told anyone about my secret identity, not even my parents. The only 2 people who knew I was Danny Phantom were my 2 best friends, Sam and Tucker, and eventually my sister found out too. Nobody could even figure out the similarities between 'Danny Fenton' and 'Danny Phantom.' At first, everyone thought I was a menace and were trying to destroy me, even my parents."

Chomper says, "I know how that feels."

Danny asks, "Really? You do?"

Chomper says, "When I was born here in the valley, everyone thought I was dangerous and I shouldn't live here, especially after I accidently bit Cera's tail." Cera glares at him for bringing that up again then she glares at Danny as she hears him chuckling.

Danny replies, "Well, I guess that means I have someone in this Valley I can relate to a little. Anyway, as I continued fighting ghosts over the last 2 years, I trained myself and became stronger over the years while I also discovered new powers I didn't know I had like overshadowing people, ghost rays and those freezing powers you saw earlier today. After I defeated a powerful, ancient ghost named Pariah Dark, my popularity increased and most of everyone started to see that I was good, but the only 2 people whose opinions mattered to me were my parents, who still thought Danny Phantom was nothing but a menace."

Ruby asks, "Why didn't you tell them?"

He says, "They hate ghosts. They hunt them down for a living. What was I supposed to tell them? That their only son is the very thing they hate? Plus, when your dad says 'I'm gonna rip you apart' right in front of your face, it's that hard to tell the truth."

Ruby says, "I see."

He says, "My family isn't a normal one, and I don't just mean me. My mom's crazy, my dad's an idiot, and my sister's a little annoying."

Littlefoot asks, "Wait, what was that?"

Danny says, "My mom's crazy?"

He says, "No after that."

He replies, "My sister's a little annoying?"

He says, in an annoyed tone, "No in the middle!"

He says, "My dad's an idiot?"

Littlefoot exclaims, "Yeah that! Wait, what?"

Danny replies, "You'll be surprised at how dumb everyone was to not figure out I'm half-ghost."

He says, "Anyway, after a while and after I performed many heroic acts and deeds, I told them the truth and they accepted me."

Ducky says, "How did you get here?"

Danny continues and says, "I learned that in the Ghost Zone, there was a ghost artifact known as the Spirit Slasher, which is a ghost weapon that can be used by heroes to fight evil ghosts. I decided to go after it so I can fight ghosts easier. After I gained the sword, I went back to go home, when I ran into Skulker, a ghost who hunts other ghosts so he can prove he's the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone and he's been hunting me down for years. He hurt me badly and I knew I wouldn't be able to go He chased me through the Ghost Zone until I found a portal I can escape with and we both went through the portal. The portal then sent us both here, to this time period."

Littlefoot asks, "Is Skulker that ghost you fought last night?"

Danny utters, "Yep."

Ruby asks, "Is this weapon you speak of, the weapon you're holding right now?"

He says, "Yeah, I don't know what it can do yet, though."

Petrie asks, "What can you do?"

Danny says, "I can do a lot of things. I can fly. I can become invisible. I can become intangible, which means I can go through anything. I can also take control of people by becoming intangible and going into them, which is called overshadowing."

Danny says, "I can also shoot ghost rays out of my hands."

Littlefoot asks, "What are ghost rays?"

Danny answers, "Those green beams of light you saw today." He then fires a ghost ray at a rock, blasting it to bits. The kids look at the rock and back at Danny.

He then says, "Ghost rays are a very common ghost power. Nearly every ghost can do it. The power of the ghost ray depends on the color of it. Green is the most basic version, then it's followed by blue, then pink, then purple, and then finally red, which is the most powerful type of ghost rays. I can also use it in other ways like charging up a ghost ray to make it very powerful."

Danny says, "The freezing powers I have means I can fire rays of intense cold from my hands or eyes, freezing anything it touches, freeze anything I can touch, and radiate cold all around me." He shows as he creates an ice sculpture that looks like a fastbiter. "Although, now I can create ice weapons." He then creates an ice crystal then he turns it into an axe and slices the head off the sculpture.

Cera asks, "What's ice?"

Danny says, "You know, its water when it's frozen solid."

Cera says, "Oh, well we call that hard water."

Petrie asks, "How did you change your eyes from blue to green?"

Danny says, "You'll have to see for yourself."

Danny then look at Littlefoot and asks, "Okay, but now it's time I ask a question. How do you know my name?"

Littlefoot says, "I already told you, I heard it in a sleep story."

Danny replies, "I still have no idea what you're talking about."

Littlefoot says, "It's one of those weird experiences you see when you sleep."

Danny says, "Oh well, in my time, we call those dreams, anyway what happened?"

Littlefoot says, "I'm walking here in the Mysterious Beyond, when suddenly this ghost shows up and is about to hurt me when this figure appears in front of me and gets rid of it. Then my mother appears and she tells me that was a vision from the future and an evil I defeated has returned to kill me and there's only who can save me: you."

Danny is silent for a minute then he says, "I gotta say kid that sounds very weird and very convincing, would my fight with Skulker be the vision you saw?"

Littlefoot answers, "Yes it was!"

Danny replies, "Well, I don't know how someone in the past found out my name, but if they did, it must mean something. So look, here's the thing, I'm not going to show myself to the other inhabitants of the valley yet, I'm afraid they may think I'm not safe, so I'm going to show myself only when a powerful ghost shows up in the valley, until then you have to keep your mouths shut. When I show myself then you can tell everyone about me."

Ducky says, "When will that be?"

Danny answers, "I don't know, but I promise, when the first ghost shows up, I'll be there. By the way, you might want to go back now if you still want to get some sleep."

The gang looks at each other and they start to run back to the Great Valley, before anyone notices their disappearance. Danny chuckles to himself as he sees the children run away. He thinks to himself and thought he should have brought them back to the Valley himself by going intangible and bringing them to their nests, but he doesn't want to risk showing his presence to anyone else and he was sure he wouldn't be able to carry them all.

As Littlefoot returns to his nest, he's relieved to find that his grandparents haven't woken up yet. His eyes start to droop and he soon falls asleep.

…

2 days pass by for the gang with no ghosts showing up and the gang is afraid that they will have to wait longer to tell everyone about Danny. They don't want to see the valley in danger, it's just that they're not sure they can keep Danny's presence a secret for much longer.

The one who has the most trouble with the secret is Petrie, who has trouble keeping secrets. He says, "Me can't help it guys, it's been 2 days and nothing's happened!"

Just then they hear a strange sound come from the sky and they look up to see a large green vortex appear in the sky above the valley, and the gang stares at it in amazement. Littlefoot says, "Guys, that's a ghost portal!"

They don't have time to answer when they hear a loud roar come from the portal and they watch as a strange creature emerges from the portal. They look at it and notice it looks like a sharptooth but it has a lot of differences. It has black scales and a purple underbelly. Its arms are big and it has deadly green claws. Wings with a purple underside rose from its shoulders blades. When it opens its mouth, they see rows of sharp fangs emerging from its mouth. They can see blood red eyes shine on its head. The long black tail behind it has 4 sharp green spikes. They're so wrapped up in the ghost that after a few minutes they notice where it's going. Chomper says, "It's going to the Grazing Fields!"

They stare at each other, shocked at the realization, and then they bound off into the direction the ghost is flying in.

The Grazing Fields is a massive plain where dinosaurs in the valley can eat at the trees circling it or the ferns growing on the ground and talk to each other, hence its name. It's also known for one of its entrances into the valley where the residents can greet any visitors that arrive. Although right now, the gang wouldn't say it's being used for grazing at the moment, it's being used for terrorizing. All of the inhabitants are panicking and running away from the ghost clinging onto the mountain wall. The ghost suddenly speaks, in a deep voice, "Since my old kingdom has been taken from me, I, Prince Aragon shall make this valley my new kingdom!"

The gang drops their jaws at what the ghost is saying and then Petrie says, "A talking sharptooth? Why me not surprised?" Chomper glares at him for the comment, but forgets about it as the ghost continues to speak.

He finishes, "My kingdom… of DARKNESS!" As he finishes the sentence, he lets loose a dark breath of ghostly energy from his mouth at the sky. The children watch as the sky grows dark and the bright circle is blocked off, encasing the valley in total darkness. The ghost then breathes a stream of blue fire from his mouth at the sky, amazing the dinosaurs. He then breathes a blue fireball at the ground and the gang, who decided to split up and go to their guardians, watches as a line of fire darts across the ground, separating Ducky and her siblings from their mother. Aragon flies over and lands behind Ducky and her siblings, scaring them. Their mother tries to get to them, but the fire prevents her from doing anything else. He opens his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs and leans over to devour the children. Ducky screams, "Somebody please help us!"

Suddenly, her plea is answered as a bright green ghost ray hits the ghost in the back, causing the ghost to turn around slowly and finds Danny standing 30 yards away behind him, with his jet black hair, his sky blue eyes, wearing his white shirt and blue jeans, pointing a smoking green index finger at the ghost. He utters, "Dinner's over, Lizard breath."

Aragon growls a little in anger, and then he stomps toward Danny, forgetting about the children. The adults then notice Danny standing in front of the ghost and they start murmuring.

Mr. Clubtail asks, "Who is that boy?"

Grandma Longneck says, "I don't know, but he's not a dinosaur."

Mr. Threehorn shouts, "What's he going to do? Fight it? He's just a kid!"

Danny shouts, "Oh you don't even know the half of it!"

Mr. Threehorn asks, "Oh please, what do you have that we don't have?"

Danny says, "Power none of you have ever seen before!"

He then thrusts his arms up and yells, "I'm…going…ghost!" Suddenly, a light blue ring appears around his waist, splits into 2 and goes up and down his body. As the rings travel over his body, a black and white jumpsuit appears over his arms, legs, and chest, his black hair becomes ghostly white, and his blue eyes becomes ectoplasmic green. The inhabitants stare at what happened in amazement and Littlefoot yells, "That's him! That's the guy I saw a few nights ago!"

The ghost roars and darts toward Danny, but Danny jumps up and kicks him in the head, sending him plowing into the ground. He lands on his feet and notices the fire blocking the children, and he fires an ice ray from his hand, putting out the flames. Ducky and her siblings run over to their mother, who cries over almost losing her children. Aragon starts to get up and he looks back at Danny and snarls. Danny says, "Let's rock!"

As soon as he finishes that sentence, Aragon breathes a stream of fire at Danny, who flies up, and floats in the air above Aragon. Aragon breathes fire at Danny again and it looks it hits him, however, when the fire stops, Danny is surrounded by his ice shield, protecting him from the flames. The ghost breathes more fire but it does nothing. Danny disables his ice shield as his hands glow green. He then fires a ghost ray from his hands at Aragon, but they do nothing to his scaled body. He fires more ghost rays from his hands, but they still do nothing. Danny mutters, "Oh, c'mon."

He creates 2 ectoplasmic energy disks and he throws them at Aragon, hitting him and throwing smoke up in the process. Danny believes Aragon is down when nothing happens for a little, but he has no time to react as Aragon flies out of the smoke and punches Danny with his forepaw, and Danny hits the ground. After Danny rubs his head, Aragon lands in front of him and roars at him. Danny eyes his tail and a grin appears on his face as he becomes intangible and he phases through the ground. The residents look at what happened and Aragon turns around to look for the pest. He doesn't notice Danny come out of the ground behind him, grab his tail, and pull him into the sky, all while yelling, "Need a lift?"

Danny flies up with Aragon's tail in his hands, and throws him back down to the ground. As the residents look at the fallen ghost, Danny floats down with his arms crossed and yells, "So, you want to leave, or do we have to do this the hard way?"

Danny doesn't react as Aragon hits him with his spiked tail, sending him crashing into a rock wall, and he slides down. Aragon throws a boulder at him, and it flattens him. The gang gasp as the boulder hits Danny, but then suddenly they watch as the boulder starts to move. Danny groans as he lifts the boulder higher and higher, and then he throws it back at Aragon, who starts flying toward him, and he rams through the giant rock. He grabs Danny and pins him against the wall. He hisses, "Been waiting a long time for this."

Danny smiles and yells, "And I've been waiting a long time to do this!" He then turns into blue mist and gets out of Aragon's claw. Aragon looks around for the ghost boy and notices the scared children and walks toward them. The blue mist appears on the other side of the field and turns into Danny. He thrusts his hands to his side and a green sphere of ectoplasmic energy appears in his hands. After a minute, he yells, "Hey scaly!"

Aragon turns his head to look at him and he snarls. Danny yells, "Taste my ghost ray!" Aragon roars and darts toward Danny. As Aragon is only a foot away from him, Danny releases the charged-up ghost ray out of his right hand and a giant green ghost ray comes out of his hand, striking Aragon in the head and sending him plowing across the field into a rock wall. The residents turns their heads away from the green light and when they look back, they see a trench created from the super ghost ray and Aragon lies down, after getting hit with the strong attack. Danny's at the start of the trench, with his right hand glowing green. He flies over to where Aragon is and he starts to feel tired after the ghost ray, as he floats back down to the ground and puts his hand on his knees. He looks up and sees Aragon getting up, and he groans, "You got to be kidding me."

He flies back up and dodges a fireball and yells, "Dude, take a chill pill already, will you?" Aragon breathes more fireballs at him and he keeps on missing. Danny stops as his eyes turn blue and he yells, "I said chill!" Aragon breathes a stream of fire at him and he fires ice rays from his eyes and the 2 attacks collide. The power struggle goes on for a minute, and then Danny starts to gain the upper hand as Aragon's fire is extinguished and Danny freezes the ghost. Danny grins as his feet touches the ground and he takes a deep breath and mutters, "I love the smell of ectoplasm in the morning."

He reaches into the back of his jumpsuit to get the Fenton Thermos, when he hears the sound of ice cracking. He looks up to see Aragon breaking free of his prison. He doesn't have time to react as Aragon gets out, kicks him into the sky, hits him 2 more times and hits him with his spiked tail, sending him flying across the field into the mountain wall, breaking it on impact. Danny slides down the wall, hits the ground hard, lands on his hands and knees and he clutches his chest, trying to get over the pain. He cracks his head up slowly and sees Aragon walking over to finish him. He shouts, "You can't defeat me, ghost boy!"

Ignoring the pain, he yells, "Just watch me!"

Aragon roars again and gets ready to fly the rest of the way. After hearing the roar, Danny shouts, "You want a roar? You got it!"

What happens next amazes Littlefoot the most as Danny takes a deep breath and leans his head back. He then thrusts his arms to the sides, leans his head over and Littlefoot watches as Danny releases green ectoplasmic waves of energy from his mouth and he hears the sound of someone moaning coming from the same direction as Danny. The sound hurts his ears and he quickly covers them to ignore the sound. Although the pain's gone, he can't stop himself from hearing the moaning, which still sounds just as loud. Everyone else around him is trying to get rid of the sound, but still can't ignore it. Never in his life has he heard or seen something this powerful. It's more powerful than a storm with sky fire and louder than a sharptooth's roar. He watches as Aragon is buffeted by the attack and crashes into their side of the field. After that, he hears the sound stop and he watches Danny fly over. He gasps as he notices that where Danny's legs were, is a wispy tail. As he lands on the ground, his feet reappear and he lands on his hands and knees, breathing heavily. Aragon tries to get up, but the last attack hurt him badly. He says, "This…isn't…over."

Danny replies, "No…" As he takes out the Fenton Thermos, he utters, "It is over."

He stands up on one knee and activates the thermos, sending a blue light towards Aragon. The ghost roars as he's pulled towards the device and before he's gone, he yells, "I'll get you for this, ghost boy!"

Danny caps the thermos and puts it away. Suddenly, the black clouds disappear and light returns to the valley. Silence follows and everyone stares at Danny. The adults are amazed by what the kid just did and the gang is amazed by the strange ghost power he performed. Everyone starts commenting about the kid and Danny smiles as he hears the murmuring.

Ducky says, "You know, he's kinda cute."

Mr. Thicknose says, "That kid's got something in him."

Danny shouts, "Haven't you figured out the reason behind these strange events yet? The children did."

The grown-ups exclaims, "They did!?" They stare at the children, who were trying to act like they know nothing.

Grandpa Longneck asks, "Littlefoot is this true?"

Littlefoot says, "Yes…"

Mr. Clubtail asks, "Who are you?"

He turns his head and says, "Phantom. Danny Phantom." He bends his legs down, springs up, and flies away.

The grown-ups stare back at the children and Grandma Longneck says, "Children, we need to talk at the Meeting Place. Now."

As they walk back, Ducky mutters, "I do not like the sound of this, oh no no no."

…

Everyone arrives at the Meeting Place, and the children are sent to the center to explain everything. As they see everyone's eyes staring back at them, they start to get nervous and they're afraid they'll get in trouble. Grandpa Longneck asks, "Now, Littlefoot, what did that being mean by you and your friends figured out what been going on lately?"

Littlefoot says, "Well, his name is Danny, and we, uhh, actually met that guy before today."

He says, "When?"

He replies, "A couple days ago while we were playing we met that guy and told us to go to the Mysterious Beyond that night to learn more about him, and he also said we couldn't tell anyone else about him until he shows himself."

Mr. Threehorn yells, "And you listened to him!?"

Cera says, "He said if we told anyone, he would get us for it!"

Petrie's Mother asks, "What is he?"

Ducky says, "He's a halfa, which means he's half-human and half-ghost, or he's half-dead."

Mr. Threehorn shouts, "Wait a minute. This is what this meeting is all about? Ghosts? That's the most ridiculous thing in the world!"

Chomper exclaims, "It's true! He's a kid from the future who has ghost powers!"

Mama swimmer asks, "From the future? What do you mean?"

Ducky says, "He's supposed to live 65 million years from now."

Littlefoot asks, "Grandpa you remember how the rainbow faces talked about 'Beyond the Mysterious Beyond' a while back?"

Grandpa Longneck says, "Yes I do remember."

He says, "I know what they meant now. They weren't talking about 'Beyond the Mysterious Beyond'; they were talking about beyond this world!"

Mr. Threehorn yells, "Do we have to bring that up again?"

Littlefoot says, "He said there's another world where ghosts live called the Ghost Zone."

Mr. Threehorn bellows, "Quiet! This is just absurd! There is no other world. I don't know what happened today, but I'll tell you one thing; ghosts aren't real!"

They then hear a voice say, "Oh please, you can't even say that phrase anymore."

Everyone looks around for the speaker and Littlefoot recognizes Danny's voice. Danny appears floating his back against a tree trunk with his ghostly tail, looking at the Spirit Slasher in his hand.

Mr. Threehorn asks, "What do you mean?"

He says, "Ghosts are real. They've existed since this world was created. Just look at me, I'm half-ghost."

Tria asks, "How can you be half-dead?"

Danny answers, "I don't know, it's so confusing. By the way, I've been around the valley before any of you met me; I was even at that last meeting."

Mr. Threehorn shouts, "You were watching us?"

He asks, "Where do you think the voice came from? Your imagination?"

Cera looks at his tail and asks, "What happened to your legs?"

Danny looks blankly at her and says, "Really? That's your first question?"

He continues, "Its body manipulation. It lets me fly faster."

Grandpa Longneck replies, "I gotta say, that's some roar you got there."

Littlefoot asks, "Yeah Danny, what was that power? It hurt my ears."

Danny smiles and says, "Thank you, and that, kids, was my strongest ghost power: my Ghostly Wail. Cool, huh? Powerful and impossible not to hear. I'm one of only 2 ghosts in existence that have that power."

Chomper exclaims, "That was amazing, Danny! Why didn't you tell us about that ghost power, and where did you learn it?"

Danny replies, "I wanted you to see how powerful I really am, and I rather not say where I got it from. I don't like to talk about it."

Ducky asks, "What is it about?"

Danny says, "A deep, dark secret none of you can imagine. It involves the only ghost and being I fear above all others."

Cera asks, "Oh, c'mon! How bad can it be?"

Danny utters, "You have no idea."

Mr. Threehorn asks, "Where did you learn how to do all that?"

Danny replies, "I learn by myself. I practice, experiment, test myself, and see what else I can do."

Mr. Threehorn yells, "Well you shouldn't be allowed here! That ghost nearly destroyed the valley today, and it was because you were here!"

Danny exclaims, "Don't test me. If it weren't for me, Scaly would've killed you all by now, and I didn't even see you fight."

The residents even Tria start murmuring and agree with Danny, since they have never fought anyone the way Danny has before. Grandpa Longneck says, "I believe Danny should stay, since he's more powerful than me or anyone else here."

Mr. Threehorn shouts, "Don't tell me you trust this 5 year-old, Longneck!"

Danny exclaims, "5 year-old? I'm 16!"

Petrie's Mother asks, "How can you be 16, and still be a kid at the same time?"

Danny replies, "Humans live a lot longer than dinosaurs. We can live up to 75 years. A hundred if we're lucky."

Mama Swimmer says, "Well I agree with the Longneck."

Mr. Threehorn roars, "You can't be serious!"

Mama Swimmer says, "I am serious! If it weren't for Danny, I would've lost my children to that ghost today."

Danny says, "It was my pleasure."

Mr. Threehorn yells, "I don't believe this! How can you all trust this freak? Am I the on-"

He can't finish his sentence when Danny shoots a green ghost ray from his index finger at his mouth, sealing it shut. Danny shouts, "If there's one thing I will not tolerate, it's being called a freak, and I…am…not…a…freak!" His eyes are glowing even greener now, hinting at how angry he is.

Everyone stands there shocked not at what Danny did, but at what Mr. Threehorn called him. Everyone knows he's not one to take new visitors nicely, but to think he would call a hero a freak is beyond them. Even Tria is mortified at what he said.

Grandpa Longneck exclaims, "Mr. Threehorn! Treating someone this way is not right, especially when we owe him for saving the valley!"

Mr. Threehorn struggles against the gag, but is unable to speak. He looks at Danny and notices his back is turned and he runs towards him to ram him. Danny doesn't move as he becomes intangible and Mr. Threehorn passes through him. He looks back at Danny as he snaps his fingers, removing the gag. Danny says, "You can't touch me, you know."

Mr. Threehorn shouts, "That was just rude!"

Danny exclaims, "Oh really? Calling me a freak isn't rude? I find your lack of respect for me insulting, and I'm a legend in the Ghost Zone, so that really is insulting."

Silence follows, and then Grandma Longneck says, "Well I say we vote. All who says Danny can stay, say I." To the gang's enjoyment, and Mr. Threehorn's irritation, nearly everyone at the meeting says 'I', even Tria.

Grandpa Longneck declares, "Then it's settled. Danny can stay here in the valley for as long as he wants and if any ghosts show up, Danny can take care of that."

Littlefoot and his friends jump up and down and cry with joy that Danny gets to stay and they didn't get in trouble. Danny says, "I'm leaving now. See ya!" He then flies away to Threehorn Peak with his ghostly tail wagging behind him.

…

**Now I know I was more than a whole month late with this chapter but you had to see this coming.**

**First Hurricane Sandy hit the East Coast, causing a lot of damage, and the power went out. My house wasn't damaged, luckily, and it's only half a block away from the beach! All the local schools were closed for 2 weeks and you'll be surprised how much spare time I had to type this out. Sadly, no power means I don't have days of power, but luckily I found some ways to charge up my laptop. It wasn't till 2 weeks after the storm that the power came back on.**

**When I got back to school, I found out my high school took out my Winter Break, but luckily they gave me the 15****th**** and the 18****th**** off in February and I was relieved because I can't even imagine 4 months without any school break whatsoever. I also learned that midterms were on the Monday and Tuesday after I got back so I had to study. After that I had Thanksgiving break but I had to spend it at my dad's, who still has screwy Wi-Fi that won't work on this laptop! My Grandfather died a few weeks ago and his service was that weekend too, and I still miss him a little.**

**If you think that ended there, you're wrong! I had to do the December SAT the week after break so I really had to study. Since I think I did well on the test I decided to finish this chapter today to celebrate my completion of the SAT!**

**So now that I'm done with the SAT, I don't think I'll have anything else major this year besides college visits, and maybe I can upload chapters more often now.**

**BTW, if you guys really want to see this story turn into an amazing crossover, I would really appreciate it if you guys helped me find a beta reader for this story. The reason why I haven't shown Danny using his sword yet is because I have no idea how to write a sword duel or even how to write a fight with a sword. I need a guy with a thorough knowledge of Danny Phantom and with knowledge on writing fight scenes, especially with swords. If any of you could find a beta reader or would beta read for me, I would be very grateful. (If you want to beta read for me, PM me)**

**If anyone reading this has had their homes damaged or lost from Hurricane Sandy, I'm sorry for your loss and I give you the best of hope.**

**Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I feel soooo bad for not uploading this sooner.**

**First, I want to say a few things to the reviews I've been getting. Even though I got only 3 for the last chapter!**

**Velle: You should know, I'm not making the gang too smart. Danny didn't tell them about his other enemies, Vlad, how he saved the world, and especially you know who!**

**Nickorin Fusionspark: I am glad you reviewed my chapter, but don't just say 'Please update soon' or 'More please' You have to come up with something more than that.**

**Clockwork's Apprentice: Thank you for the compliment.**

**I'd also like to thank WorkSmyth for volunteering to beta read this story for me.**

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman, and The Land Before Time belongs to Universal.**

**Claimer: The plot, the Spirit Slasher and any OC's belongs to me.**

…

Chapter 7

An Unlucky Start

It isn't long before news of what happened that morning spreads around the valley like wild fire. The only thing everybody is talking about is Danny.

A clubtail says, "I heard about some battle at the other end of the valley occurred this morning, did you hear that?"

A flyer replies, "I heard it too. I also heard it was some giant flying sharptooth and it was defeated by a strange child."

A swimmer says, "They say he's a boy from the future who has supernatural powers and he also saved the children."

A threehorn replies, "That's insane, a child defeated a sharptooth? That's impossible!"

The flyer says, "It's true, and he also has a roar that sounds louder than a sharptooth."

Residents thought they heard something about a giant flying sharptooth and a kid who somehow defeated it just by yelling his ass off. The gang is still happy that Danny gets to stay, but they just wish that he wouldn't live on Threehorn Peak. The rest of the day passes by as normal with no more ghosts around. As Littlefoot falls asleep that night, he smiles at the turn of events today.

…

The next morning, Littlefoot goes to play with his friends. They decide to go and play at the bubbling goo. When they get there, Cera falls in when the ledge she's standing on breaks off. They help her out and she yells about how this place seems to bring misfortune to her.

Meanwhile, in another part of the valley, the Thundering Falls stop, and everyone starts to argue over what's happening. Later that day, the entrance to the Great Valley in the Grazing Fields becomes blocked off by a land slide. Everyone starts to get disturbed by the misfortunes happening today and Grandpa Longneck says, "Settle down everyone, we'll talk this over tonight when the children are asleep."

…

That night, all the grown-ups head over to the Meeting Place. The night circle is full and it casts the valley in a blanket of moonlight. The children slip away and sneak over to the meeting. Grandma Longneck says, "Now everyone, what do you suppose we should do about this situation?"

Mr. Clubtail says, "We should send someone up near the top of the Thundering Falls and check out what happened."

Mr. Threehorn yells, "This is all that Phantom kid's fault! This happened the day after we met him! He should be kicked out of the Valley!"

Littlefoot and his friends hear this, and they fear that Danny may have to leave.

Grandpa Longneck says, "Please, quiet down, the children are sleeping, and don't put all the blame on Danny, he saved the valley yesterday."

Mr. Thicknose says, "Speaking of which, I say we should get him to check out the Thundering Falls. He can fly the fastest after all."

Petrie's Mother asks, "And how do we ask him? He lives all the way over on Threehorn Peak."

Mr. Threehorn says, "Let's not get his help! Cera also told me that this morning she fell into the bubbling goo by accident! I told you he shouldn't be here!"

Just then, Danny says, "You know what I don't like about this time period, or more specifically this valley in general?"

They turn to see Danny standing on a tree branch in his human form. He says, "The way you treat and view me!"

Mr. Threehorn says, "Glad you could join us! Care to explain what's been going on today?"

Danny says, "I had nothing to do with anything that happened today."

Tria asks, "Then what was the cause of all these events today?"

Danny says, "Not what, who, and I have a pretty good idea who."

Mama Swimmer asks, "Then who is it?"

He replies, "Johnny 13, a ghost who brings bad luck wherever he goes." He gasps as his ghost sense goes off and he says, "And he's still here."

He hears a voice say, "And it took you all day to figure that out?"

He turns around to find Johnny 13 floating on his motorcycle. Danny says, "What are you doing here Johnny?"

He replies, "You know me, Phantom, I just love spreading misfortune everywhere I go."

Suddenly, Mr. Thicknose notices a shadow moving along the ground and move up the tree. At the same time, the night circle is covered up by the clouds.

Danny asks, "And what about your girlfriend, Kitty?"

He replies, "We both need our own 'me' time, and as of right now, this is my 'me' time."

He asks, "And spreading bad luck in the prehistoric era is what you call 'me' time?"

Johnny says, "I'm just getting started."

Just then, the shadow emerges from the tree behind Danny and turns into a pitch black ghost with piercing green eyes, and sharp teeth. Ducky's mother gasps at the ghost in front of them. Danny feels his ghost sense goes off again, and he quickly turns around and fires a ghost ray at the monster. The ghost snarls and backs away a little and then it smiles as the hole the attack created disappears. Danny says, "I hate shadow ghosts."

Shadow starts swiping at Danny and he keeps backing away from him. As he draws near the end of the branch, he bends down, does a backflip off the branch and yells, "I'm going ghost!" as he shifts to his ghost form.

He fires more ghost rays at Shadow, but he quickly regenerates himself. After that he freezes him with an ice ray, but he somehow phases through it. Danny yells, "Seriously!?"

He flies away to the Grazing Fields and Shadow merges with Johnny and follows him. Littlefoot and his friends follow them without their parents noticing them. Johnny fires ghost rays from his headlight, but Danny dodges them. "Johnny yells, "Shadow, destroy!" Shadow appears in front of Danny and slashes him in the chest. Danny groans at the attack and Shadow grabs him. He fires ghost rays at him and Shadow disintegrates. Shadow reforms a few seconds later and starts to hit Danny again. Danny pulls out his sword and tries to cut Shadow, but it gets stuck in his body and Shadow punches him. Danny watches as the Spirit Slasher disappears inside Shadow. Shadow flies toward him again and tries to cut him. Danny mutters, "Now how would I get rid of you without modern day technology or the sun?"

This goes on for 10 minutes until Danny notices the clouds above starting to part ways. He smiles as he comes up with a plan. Danny keeps on dodging Shadow's claws until he sees the clouds start to move more. As Shadow claws at him again, he becomes intangible and flies into the ground.

Shadow and Johnny look around for Danny. He appears 20 yards away from them and he waits. Shadow notices him and he flies toward him. Behind Danny, a wall of moonlight creeps up behind him. As the moonlight hits Danny, he creates a concave wall of smooth ice and angles it at Shadow. As the moonlight hits the surface, the concave shape and perfectly smooth surface of the ice wall increases the brightness and intensity of the moonlight. When the light hits Shadow, he roars in pain as the light vaporizes him. The Spirit Slasher falls from the air and clangs on the ground. Johnny yells, "No! My shadow! My power!"

Danny punches Johnny off his bike. He takes out the Fenton Thermos and sucks up Johnny. He caps the thermos and he groans at the cuts on his chest. He picks up the Spirit Slasher and flies back to the grown-ups and says, "There! Problem solved! Happy?"

The grown-ups turn and notice the cuts on his chest. Mr. Threehorn asks, "What happened to your chest?"

He replies, "It's just a few cuts. I'll be fine."

Mr. Clubtail asks, "What was that?"

Danny says, "A shadow ghost. A ghost that is able to heal itself quickly, and a very scary type of ghost. That one can cause bad luck by passing through things, which would explain all this bad luck."

Grandpa Longneck asks, "Where is it now?"

Danny says, "I got rid of it, but look, I'm not staying here all night and answering stupid questions. I need to get some sleep."

Mr. Threehorn asks, "What about the Thundering Falls?"

Danny yells, "I'll do it tomorrow!"

He flies back to Threehorn Peak to sleep. The grown-ups dismiss themselves and return to their sleeping spots. Luckily, the gang makes it back to their sleeping spots before their parents arrive. Littlefoot falls asleep quickly with peaceful dreams.

…

**I'm so sorry for not uploading this chapter sooner.**

**I've been busy with finals, college visits, new classes, and avoiding senioritis. Good news is one of the classes I'm taking is writing class, so I should get a little better at typing and writing over the next few months.**

**I know this chapter isn't long and doesn't make up for my 3 month absence, but I swear, the next chapter is gonna be awesome! (And a lot longer)**

**But I still don't like the lack of reviews I'm getting, as in I'm sick of the whole first review for this chapter appears on the first day, then it takes 2 weeks for someone else to post a review, then a whole month for another. WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!**

**Last time, I gave you a 6,000 word long chapter with a little humor, a huge and long fight scene, and a turning point in the plot, and you guys give me squat!?**

**If you guys don't like something about the story, tell me! Don't expect to fix it without knowing!**

**And what happened to the reviewers who've been reading this story since the start? Yeah, I'm talking to you, Jetafray Angel! Please review again. I miss your long reviews that I enjoy reading. They give me motivation.**

**This is also one of my problems with uploading chapters. Since I'm not getting many reviews, I feel like no one enjoys my story and it feels like my first readers abandoned my story.**

**I promise if you guys can promise to review my story again in every chapter, I upload the next chapter before the end of March, which is about a month. And I swear you really should, because you're gonna love the next one.**

**As always, please review.**


End file.
